


sacred texts on post-it notes

by Kroolea



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: (too bad he cant get one cuz of miss rona), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Good Parent Din Djarin, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Nurse!Din Djarin, Overly Friendly Neighbor!Cobb Vanth, Quaratine AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroolea/pseuds/Kroolea
Summary: I wrote this last night because I wanted to finish it and publish it before I went to bed but NoOoOoOoOo ao3 had to be crashed so I had to wake up extra early just to do this
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Comments: 12
Kudos: 86





	sacred texts on post-it notes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last night because I wanted to finish it and publish it before I went to bed but NoOoOoOoOo ao3 had to be crashed so I had to wake up extra early just to do this

It's nearly 3 AM when Din gets home, his hands shake as he unlocks the door. He wipes down the door and key before shutting the door and hanging up the key. Taking off his shoes, he makes a b-line for the shower.

After using up all the hot water he emerges and stares at himself in the mirror. He barely recognizes the person in the mirror, his eyes have dark circles under them that almost look like bruises. Indentations from the PPE at work line his cheekbones and forehead. He's barely dressed when he hears a knock on the door. He looks out the peephole and slowly opens the door when he doesn't see anyone.

On the doorstep lays a paper bag of groceries. There's a note and card attached.

Din cautiously sets it on the table holding the card away from his face as he reads it.

_Howdy,_ _neighbor._

_For the last few weeks I thought you were a real asshole, going out late and all that jazz. I thought you were partying or some shit._

_Anyways, a couple days I noticed you were wearing scrubs and a name badge and realized that I'm an asshole and you're a nurse. My apologies._

_Anyways, I was at the grocery store down the road and picked you up some groceries since I haven't seen you carry some in for a while_ _. They've all been sanitized and I wore a mask and gloves while doing it. Feel free to wipe them down again though, I understand wanting to be extra safe._

_\- your neighbor :)_

_P.S. thanks for everything you're doing, I'll buy you more groceries if you need. Just tell me what you need. Leave it on your door._

Din can't help the tears that spring to his eyes. He pulls out a wipe and carefully wipes down each item as he puts them away, canned foods, milk, sandwich-making supplies.

He thinks about writing a thank you note but his eyes burn from lack of sleep and from tears.

He'll write it tomorrow before he goes and relives the hellish nightmare he calls working at a hospital during a worldwide pandemic.

\---

In typical fashion, he completely forgets to write a note. Today is Saturday which means the hospital is even more impossibly busy. Omera, one of the nurses on his floor, looks tired as she sits across from him in the moment of silence they have.

"How are you?" He asks, she sighs.

"I'm alright. What about you?" She asks, he looks at approximately where her eyes are. He can barely see them under the PPE and the harsh lights.

"I'm surviving. My neighbor dropped off groceries last night."

He thinks she smiles, he can't tell.

"That makes one less trip for you."

If she was going to say anything else, someone yelling for them interrupts it.

Din doesn't usually mind working here. Sure, the long hours and stress could make him want to pull his hair out. But he liked it, he usually worked in the emergency room but due to the pandemic he was moved to the intensive care unit.

He feels out of place here. He hates it. He's used to dealing with bullet wounds, broken limbs, and teenagers with dumb issues (seriously, how does one headbutt a ceiling?) but this is new.

Din isn't used to holding an elderly woman's hand as she dies from a disease he knows almost nothing about.

The ICU is filling up quicker than they expected. They can't do anything but watch as beds fill and ventilators are used quicker than they can be replaced.

All they can do is hope for a miracle.

Din works 14 hour shifts almost everyday. He gets home at 3 AM, maybe 4 depending on the day, washes up and eats something high in protein and calories, and sleeps until 9 or 10. Then, after eating another nutrient-dense food, he leaves to suit up and the cycle starts again.

Right now, he wants nothing more than to cuddle his little boy and sleep until this whole thing blows over, if it ever does.

His son, Grogu, is staying with Din's best friend Cara until Din feels it's safe for Grogu to return. Cara is working from home until further notice so it works well for both of them. Some days, Din has enough time to FaceTime them in the morning, Grogu grins, showing Din his latest masterpiece or telling Din what he and Cara are up to.

Fuck, Din misses his kid so much. It's been nearly a month since he's held his son and Din didn't realize how much he missed it.

At least he has Omera, her daughter Winta is staying with Omera's grandparents as well. Din knows how much Omera misses her daughter and they've found a kindred spirits in each other.

That evening there is a package of cookies and another note.

_I heard that the hospital is really understaffed. I'm sorry, that sucks ass._

_My offer to buy you groceries still stands. If not, I understand. I'm not sure I would want a random stranger leaving stuff on my doorstep either._

_I heard you aren't getring paid anymore during a pandemic than you usually do and that's just about the stupidest shit I have ever heard of in my life._

_\- your neighbor_

Din pulls out a paper and writes a quick note before he forgets.

_Thank you so much for the groceries, you will never know how much it means to me._

_We aren't getting paid more, it sucks but if being underpaid means we get more help, I'm willing to ignore a few low paychecks._

_If you could pick up some eggs, salmon, and wheat bread, I would appreciate it. If you see some dark chocolate with 70+% cocoa, you can get some. That stuff is nasty but it's very healthy._

_I can pay you, just give me the receipt in the bag._

_Thank you very much,_

_\- Din Djarin._

He tapes the note on his door like the note instructed and goes to bed.

The note is gone when he leaves in the morning. He takes a brief moment to look around at the apartments around him.

He doesn't know any of his neighbors, he never planned on living here for longer than a few months. He planned to buy a house, start settling down. Now, who knows when he'll even start to have the time.

When he arrives home, there's another bag of groceries and a neon pink sticky note that reads.

_No need to pay me. I'm doing this to show my appreciation._

_Are your tastebuds alright? When I was in college, my friend gave me some of that super dark chocolate I bought you and I nearly threw up in my 8 AM physics class._

_As usual, if you need anything else, just leave it on the door._

_\- your (favorite?) neighbor_

_P.S. I swear I have a job and am not just spying on your house._

Din can't help but laugh at the anecdote and folds the note. He puts the groceries away and pulls out a piece of paper. He can't find a pencil so he uses a pink sharpie.

_The groceries are a big help. Thank you from the bottom of my heart._

_My tastebuds are fine, don't worry about me. Your story about nearly throwing up in your physics class gave me a good laugh._

_\- Din Djarin_

_P.S. that sounds exactly like what someone with no job thats spying on my house would say_

Grogu facetimes him the next morning, Din watches the screen as his son shows him the pillow fort he built with Cara. "I wish you were here, papa." Grogu says, dark eyes sad. Din desperately blinks away the tears in his eyes.

"I do too, bud. When this is over, the first thing we can do is build the biggest pillow fort we can." Din promises. Grogu's eyes light up.

"Promise?" He holds up a pinky to the camera. Din solemnly taps his pink against the screen.

"I promise."

Grogu gets restless so Cara takes him on a walk outside, meaning they have to hang up.

"He misses you." Cara says as Grogu gets his shoes on. Din squeezes his eyes shut, trying to hold back the tears that threaten to spill over.

"I gotta go."

He hangs up before she can say anything.

Din cries the entire way to the hospital. He rushes in and puts on the PPE before anyone can see or ask questions about his bloodshot eyes.

He finds that he looks forward to see what his neighbor responds to his note with. Work passes quickly now that he has something to look forward to.

"You look happier." Omera notes as he checks out of work. He smiles at her. He's getting off early, it's only 6 PM but he has tomorrow off so he's leaving earlier than usual. They have had a few new staff members join their team so he can afford to do that.

"That neighbor keeps buying me groceries and leaving notes on my door. They're pretty funny, I don't know who it is."

Omera laughs. "Only 2020." She shakes her head. "Have a good day. I'll see you later."

Din is walking up the steps to his apartment when he sees the someone by his door. He's worried that they're trying to get in before he realizes their taping a note on the door. He stops and hides against the wall. The mysterious neighbor is a man, Din can't tell much of what he looks like because he's wearing a mask but he has silver hair. He glances around and when he doesn't see Din, he goes back into his own apartment.

The apartment right beside Din's.

Din grins in victory and takes a quick shower before grabbing the note before going inside.

_Gotta be entertaining somehow. That story isn't made up or anything, honest to God, it happened._

_I know it sounds sketchy but I really do have a job. I'm a guidance counselor for teens at the local high school, I'm working from home which isn't ideal because parents are nosy as hell but I can make it work. I'm usually only busy from 11-3 on weekdays so I have a lot of free time right now._

Din smiles as he reads it, this man seems interesting. Din wants to to know him better. Before he can write a response, his phone rings, it's his landlady, Peli.

"Hey." He answers.

"Hey, Din. One of your neighbors told me you're a nurse." Her voice is light.

"I am."

"Well, I know I already reduced everyone's rent by a quarter due to these unprecedented times. But I'd like to waive your rent for the next few months."

Din is speechless. "Peli, you don't have to do that-"

"I do. My brother-in-law had covid a few weeks ago and he has done nothing but talk about how kind you were. Please, allow me to do this for you." She explains. Her tone suggests that Din doesn't really stand a chance against her.

"Two months. If you insist on waiving the rent."

"Deal." He can practically hear her smug grin through the phone as she hangs up He uncaps his pen and begins writing a note to the neighbor.

_I can't believe you got Peli in on all of this. You sneaky bastard, she wouldn't even tell me who you are._

_Thanks._

Din sits on his balcony, he likes this balcony a lot more when he's not worries about Grogu falling two stories down. At sunset, it's pretty peaceful. He thinks he needs to spend more time here.

His neighbor is on their porch, tending to some plants, Din watches them briefly before deciding to speak. "It's you, isn't it."

The man turns around, a crooked grin on his face. "Who?"

He's a shit liar, that's for sure. Din raises an eyebrow, the man laughs.

"I'm Cobb Vanth. You're Din?"

Din nods. "I am."

"Nice to meet ya."

Din blushes. C'mon Djarin, you cannot have a crush on your neighbor.

"How'd you know it was me?" Cobb asks. His accent is a thick southern one. Din doesn't quite know where he's from, maybe the southeastern United States.

"I saw you." Din admits. He doesn't see a point in lying. Cobb groans.

"I knew I heard someone!" His smile is contagious.

They chat a little longer. Din explains that he's usually an ER nurse but for now he's working the ICU. He and Cobb bemoan antimaskers and how idiotic people can be.

Cara calls him, cutting off their conversation.

As Din chats with her, he sees the note he was halfway through writing. He takes another sheet out and writes his number on it. He tapes it on the door before deciding to go to bed early.

Cobb and Din form a fast friendship, they often sit outside on their balconies. They talk about their jobs, the news, whatever there is to talk about.

Their friendship changes to something more as weeks go by. They're both incredibly lonely and find solace in the fact that the other is willing to listen.

"Are you single?" Cobb asks, his back is turned as he waters his plants. Din freezes.

"Well yes, but..." He trails off. "I have a kid."

Surprise crosses Cobb's face as he turns around. "Really

"Yeah. His name is Grogu. He's three and a half."

Cobb nods. "Do you have a picture?" Din shows Cobb a picture. Cobb puts on a pair of glasses and squints.

"Aww, he's so cute."

"Thanks. So are you," Din slaps a hand over his mouth. "I didn't mean to say that, shit."

Cobb smirks and leans on his balcony railing. "You think I'm cute?"

"No. No wait, yes. I mean like," Din looks up to the sky. "Yes." He blushes so hard he just knows Cobb can see it.

"Do you wanna date me?"

Covering his face with his hands in embarrassment, Din nods.

"Alrighty."

"Alrighty?"

"Mhm."

The weeks pass in a blur of work and Cobb. Din is the happiest he's ever been. The only thing missing in his life is his son but he finds peace in knowing Grogu is the safest with Cara.

A Friday in May marks two months since the U.S. went into lockdown and Din has the worst day in his career.

A few days prior, some parents brought in their kid, who's oxygen was so low his lips were blue. The parents put up such a fuss about masks and other safety guidelines that they had been escorted out.

Today, the little boy died. Din couldn't do much but make sure the little boy wasn't scared. He died halfway through Din singing a lullaby.

Din has seen a lot of death in his life. His parents, friends, patients, strangers.

This boy was barely four, he was Grogu's age.

When the parents found out, they blamed him. They called him names, slurs even.

Din couldn't finish his shift. He told Omera he was going home and he left, trusting that she would sign out for him.

Cobb finds him on the porch hours after he gets home, drinking fancy scotch out of an old flask and staring off into space.

It takes a little prying but Din eventually opens up.

Din takes a long sip. "A little boy died today. About my son's age. Parents thought the whole 'theres a worldwide pandemic, wear a mask' thing didn't apply to them."

He stares off into the darkness. Cobb doesn't say anything. He doesn't know if this sudden word-vomit has to do with the amount of alcohol Din has drunk or the fact that the incident impacted him that badly.

"Inadvertently, they killed him. And they still had the fucking audacity to blame me." He slams his hand down on the railing. "I couldn't help but think what if that was my boy? Alone in the hospital, with only a stranger to song him a lullaby."

"I'm sorry, Din." Cobb says softly, his eyes are shiny but Din decides not to address that.

"Tonight, they're mourning because I failed. I failed my job as a nurse."

Cobb shakes his head. "Never say that again. You didn't fail anything. Grieve that little boy's life he won't live if you need to. Grieve the months you've missed with your son. Grieve the way life has changed. But never, ever, blame yourself for when people make bad decisions. Those parents brought this pain onto themselves. They knew the guidelines just as everyone else does, don't beat yourself up for something you couldn't have changed." Cobb takes a deep breath to steady himself. Din glances at the silver-haired man.

"I guess."

"That kid wasn't alone. He had the best nurse in that hospital by his side." Cobb assures him.

Din has to close his eyes to try and stop the tears that burn his eyes. "Thank you." Tears drip down his cheeks. "I'm going to get to bed. I'm going to have a killer headache in the morning."

Cobb looks at the flask in his hand. "Good luck. Sweet dreams."

Din knows his dreams will be anything but.

\---

_Meet me on the balconies at 10 AM. I have a surprise for you. :)_

Din looks at the note Cobb left on the door. He raises a brow and almost considers knocking on the door to ask what this means.

His questions are answered a few minutes later when he is dressed and sitting on the balcony. Cobb opens his sliding door and grins.

"Mornin' babe." He hands Din a styrofoam container and a cup of coffee. Inside is breakfast, pancakes from the café down the road.

Cobb peels off his gloves and takes off his mask once Din has his food.

"Breakfast?" Din asks, not ungratefully. It's been a long time since he's had breakfast that wasn't eggs or something of the sort.

"A date." Cobb says, he holds up his mug, giving Din a toast. Din laughs and holds up his own.

"Only in 2020."

"To 2020." Cobb takes a swig of his coffee like it's alcohol. "And to the best nurse in the world."

Din blushes.

**Author's Note:**

> Wear a mask bc there is actually still a pandemic despite what it feels like 
> 
> Come chat on my Instagram or Tumblr - @onceuponagalaxyfarfaraway


End file.
